camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Test Version 1.90a
Test Version 1.90a Release Notes - Class and Spell Changes Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.90a Release Notes Class and Spell Changes July 13, 2007 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - The time it takes to repair keeps, towers, and siege equipment is now 5 to 15 seconds based on your skill amount versus the required skill amount. Previously, it was always 20 seconds. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES General Changes Damage over Time (DoT) Spells - DoT spells will now tick twice as fast as before, and have half the duration. This means that DoT spells will deliver the same amount of damage as before, in half the time. - Bonedancer DoTs in the Bone Army spell line have been brought up to the levels of Cabalist and Mentalist DoT. - Shaman Spec DoT spells will now stack with shaman baseline DoT spells. Spell lines affected by this DoT change will be: Albion: Baseline Matter Cabalist Matter Spec Sorcerer Matter Spec Wizard Earth Spec Hibernia: Druid Nature Spec Mentalist Mana Spec Mentalist Mentalism Baseline Midgard: Bonedancer Bone Army Baseline Bonedancer Bone Army Spec Shaman Cave Baseline Shaman Cave Spec Flexible Weapons - Endurance cost for Python has been reduced by 50%. - The proc from the style is no longer Area-effect (AE). Left Axe - The endurance cost of Doublefrost has been reduced. Animist Â - The following Animist spells have had their casting times reduced from 3.0 to 2.8 seconds. Creeping Base Wisp Heat Wisp Glow Wisp Spark Wisp Fire Wisp Flame Wisp Blaze Wisp Flare Wisp Pyre Wisp Inferno Arboreal Spec Spirit of Anger Spirit of Ire Spirit of Outrage Spirit of Aggravation Spirit of Enmity Spirit of Rage Spirit of Wrath Spirit of Fury Spirit of Vengeance Spirit of Hatred Circle of Anger Circle of Enmity Circle of Fury Circle of Wrath Circle of Rage Circle of Vengeance Berserker - The Berserker's RR5 ability, Ferocious Will, is now a flat 25% Absorb buff for 30 seconds. Cabalist - Power costs have been reduced for the Cabalist's Health transfer line of spells. New costs are as follows: Shift HealthÂ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â 2 Shift VigorÂ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â 3 Shift EssenceÂ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â 4 Shift VitalityÂ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â 6 Shift SpiritÂ Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â 8 Transplace HealthÂ Â Â Â Â Â 10 Transplace VigorÂ Â Â Â Â Â Â 13 Transplace EssenceÂ Â Â Â Â 16 Transplace VitalityÂ Â Â Â 19 Transplace SpiritÂ Â Â Â Â Â 24 Cleric - The proc rate of the cleric's RR5, Retribution of the Faithful, has been increased to 50%. Eldritch Â - The following Eldritch spells have had their casting times reduced from 3.0 to 2.8 seconds. Mana Spec Lesser Ensnaring Blast Ensnaring Blast Greater Ensnaring Blast Entangling Blast Greater Entangling Blast Webbing Blast Greater Webbing Blast Demobilizing Blast Greater Demobilizing Blast Heretics - Heretics focus Direct Damage spell (DD) will now tick twice as fast, and for half as long. - The delve has been increased for these spells, which means that their initial tick will be for twice as much damage, but their final ticks will be the same or lower as current live values. - Damage will increase by 50% each tick, up to a total of 450% of the original delve value. (These are half of the live increase and cap, due to the DD ticking twice as fast and the delve increase.) Runemaster Â - The following Runemaster spells have had their casting times reduced from 3.0 to 2.8 seconds. Suppression Spec (Runemaster) Minor Entrapping Rune Lesser Entrapping Rune Entrapping Rune Lesser Tangling Rune Tangling Rune Lesser Snaring Rune Snaring Rune Lesser Rune of Mazing Rune of Mazing Shaman - The 20 second timer has been removed from the Direct Damage line of spells in the Shaman's Cave spec line. Spells affected are below: Fungal Mud Fungal Froth Fungal Muck Fungal Slush Fungal Slime Fungal Ooze Fungal Sludge Fungal Ichor Fungal Scum Fungal Mucus Category:Test Versions